The Life of Lee Everett
by theodor10
Summary: The zombie apocalypse doesn't happen. Lee Everett had a divorce and moved to a new neighbourhood. Will this be a great start for him?
1. Prologue

We see Lee Everett moving to a new neighbourhood. He moved here because of a reason... His wife, Jennifer. Him and Jennifer always argued with each other and they ended their marriage. Lee was very depressed and he moved here. He hopes that this new beggining will be a good one for him.

We see Lee coming out of the car with many suitcases and then...

Voice: Hey new neighbour!

Lee jumps when he hears the voice. He turns around and he sees a man with a cap and a moustache and he is smilling at Lee.

Man: Welcome to the neighbourgood. Name's Kenny.

Lee: Lee.

Kenny: It's nice to see a new neighbour. Is it just you?

Lee: Yeah, just me.

Kenny: You don't have a family?

Lee: My parents and my brother are in Macon.

Kenny: You don't have a girlfriend?

Lee:... Used to.

Kenny: That's a darn shame.

Lee: I know.

Kenny: Here, let me help you with these.

Kenny helps Lee with the suitcases. They put the suitcases in Lee's new house.

Lee: This house looks great.

Kenny: A family used to stay here but they moved a year ago.

Lee: So, Kenny, do you have a family?

Kenny: Sure do. My wife's name is Katjaa and my son's name is Duck.

Lee: Duck?

Kenny: His name is actually Kenny Junior but we call him Duck because... He is dumb as a bag of hammers.

Lee laughs at Kenny's comment.

Lee: It looks like we will get along pretty well.

Kenny: I hope so too.

Lee and Kenny come out of Lee's new house.

Kenny: There are other neighbours here and they are very nice. Well, except for two nei-

Voice: KENNY!

Kenny: Shit.

Lee and Kenny turns around and they see a angry woman with long brown hair and she looks like she is about to kill someone. She has a fishing tackle.

Kenny: What the fuck do you want, Lilly?

Lilly: You left your stupid fishing tackle in my house!  
Kenny: Oh, so that's where it was!

Kenny tries to take the fishing tackle but Lilly doesn't give it to him.

Kenny: Come on, Lilly, give it back to me.

Lilly: Sure.

Lilly rips the fishing tackle and gives it back to Kenny.

Lilly: Here you go.

Kenny: You know, there is a reason why nobody likes you and your dad.

Lilly: What's that supposed to mean?

Kenny: You know what I mean! Your dad always causes problems! Last week, he smashed Doug's computer, he made Christa cry by calling her a whale and he is the reason why Duck's dog, Sam, is in the kennel!

Lilly: Well boo fucking hoo Kenny!

Lee: Excuse me but-

Lilly: And who is this?

Kenny: He is the new neighbour, Lee. Try not to scare him and make him move to a new neighbourhood.

Lilly: Unless you do that first.

Kenny: Whatever! See you later, Lee.

Kenny walks away.

Lee: You two aren't getting along I see.

Lilly: He is the reason why we don't get along! I suggest that you stay away from Kenny.

Lilly walks away.

Lee: Well, this is a good start.


	2. Dinner

At night, we see that Lee's new house looks exactly like Lee's old house. Lee is in the kitchen and made mashed potatoes for dinner. Upstairs, there is a bathroom and two rooms: a room which once belonged to the married couple and the other room belonged to their kid. Lee is still sad about his wife and they never had a kid but he can still remember the times when he asked his wife if they can have a child but she always refused.  
Lee: My God, why did this all happen? Jennifer...  
Someone knocks at his door. He opens the door and it's Kenny with his family.  
Kenny: Hey Lee.  
Lee: Hey Kenny. Is this your family?  
Kenny: Yeah. Katjaa, this is Lee, our new neighbour.  
Katjaa: Hello Lee. I hope you have a good time here.  
Lee: Thank you.  
Kenny: And this is our son, Duck. Duck, say hi to our new neighbour.  
Duck waves at Lee.  
Duck: Hi!  
Lee does the same.  
Kenny: So, what are you doing?  
Lee: I was just preparing dinner.  
Kenny: Mind if we join?  
Lee: I don't mind. I need some company right now. And we can know each other much better.  
Kenny and his family enter in the house and sit at the table. Lee puts the plates full of mashed potatoes on the table.  
Kenny: Smells delicious.  
Lee: I know.  
Suddenly, soneone else knocks at his door. He opens the door and it's Lilly and behind her is a big old man and he looks more angrier then Satan on the toilet.  
Lilly: Hi Lee.  
Lee: Hi Lilly. Did something happen?  
Lilly: No, I just wanted to see how you are doing. By the way, this is my dad, Larry.  
Lee: Hello L-  
Larry: Don't get cute with me, smartass!  
Lilly: Dad! Please, he is our neighbour.  
Larry: I don't give a shit, Lilly! They always play as the goody two shoes neighbour and then BAM! You'll be pregnant in three hours.  
Lee: No sir, I'm not like that.  
Larry: Is that right?  
Lilly: Dad please. Sorry about him, he isn't so good with the neighbours.  
Lee: I see.  
Lilly: Mind if we join? That way we can know each other much-  
Kenny's voice is heard.  
Kenny: Lee! If that's Lilly and Larry, tell them to fuck off!  
Katjaa: KENNY! Don't curse in front of Duck!  
Lilly: Is that Kenny?!  
Lilly looks behind Lee and sees Kenny and his family at the dinner table.  
Lilly: Fuck!  
Lee: Please, let's all calm down. You two can join us.  
Kenny: Like hell they will!  
Lilly: Shut it Kenny! Thanks Lee.  
Lilly and Larry enter in the house and sit at the table much to Kenny's anger  
Lee, Kenny, his family, Lilly and Larry are eating. Kenny and Lilly glare at each other while eating.  
Katjaa: So Lee, what's your job?  
Lee: I work at UGA.  
Katjaa: That sounds like a good job.  
Lee: What's your job?  
Katjaa: I'm a veterinarian.  
Lee: Sounds good. You Kenny?  
Kenny: I'm a commercial fisherman. Catching fish, dolphins and such.  
Lilly: Yeah, and then the showed up and beat your ass for hurting the dolphins.  
Kenny: Says the bitch who kills whales when she takes her clothes off.  
Larry: Are you saying my daughter is ugly you piece of shit?!  
Kenny: No, I'm saying that she looks more like a man then a girl.  
Lilly: WHY YOU-  
Lee: Everybody, we're here to eat, not to fight.  
Lilly: Would you like some spinach, Popeye?  
Kenny: Would you like to eat my ass, Powerpuff?  
Lilly: No thanks, do you want me to get the disease you son of a bitch?  
Lee: ENOUGH!  
Both Kenny and Lilly stay quiet.  
Lee: So, Lilly, what's your job?  
Lilly: I work at Warner Robins, the Air Force Base.  
Lee: I heard about the place.  
Lilly: Yeah, it's a goob job. Much better then Kenny's stupid job.  
Kenny: Oh please, my job is ten times much better then your shitty job.  
Lilly: A plane can fly, Kenny. Can your shitty boat do that?  
Kenny: Sure! I'll just call the goddamn NASA and they'll do some improvements and then you will see my boat flying and me waving at you.  
Lilly: Fuck you!  
Lee: Guys, calm down.  
Kenny: Lee, who is the better neighbour? Me or Lilly?  
Lilly: He is obviously going to pick me!  
Larry: You better pick my daughter you son of a bitch!  
Katjaa: Everybody please, don't involve Lee into this.  
Kenny: Come on Lee, say it. It's me right?  
Lilly: It's me, Kenny!  
Lee: CALM DOWN! Look, either you guys calm down or get the hell out of my house!  
Larry: Who the fuck are you to tell us what to do? You can't do shit boy!  
Lee angrily grabs his plate of mashed potatoes and hits Larry with it, covering him in mashed potatoes and Lee realises what he has done.  
Lee: Sorry, I din't mean to.  
Kenny is laughing.  
Kenny: HAHAHAHA! Good job Lee, good fucking job!  
Lilly: Is this funny to you?!  
Kenny: Hell yeah! Hold on, let me grab my camera so then I can picture him and put the pic on my Facebook page.  
Lilly grabs her plate and throws it at Kenny and manages to hit him.  
Lilly: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Kenny: YOU GODDAMN-  
Kenny grabs his plate and throws it at Lilly but she dodges and the plate hits the wall.  
Katjaa: Kenny, you two are acting like children!  
Kenny: She started it!  
Larry throws his plate at Kenny but accidently hits Duck.  
Duck: EW!  
Kenny: Oh, that's it you son of a bitch!  
The dinner turns into a food fight between Kenny, Lilly and Larry. Lee decides to put a stop to it.  
Lee: THAT'S IT! EVERYBODY GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!  
Next we see Kenny, his family, Lilly and Larry getting out of Lee's house and Lee comes out aswell.  
Larry: I told you that new neighbours are trouble, Lilly.  
Lilly: Dad, please.  
Larry and Lilly leave. Kenny walks to Lee.  
Kenny: Sorry man. I din't mean to ruin your first day here.  
Lee: Kenny, you two have to get along. You two are fucking adults.  
Kenny: When she will quit being a bitch, that's when we will get along.  
Kenny walks away with his family.  
Lee gets back in his house and sees the mess that Kenny and Lilly caused and puts his hand against his face.  
Lee: Why did I do so wrong to deserve this?  
Lee sighs, gets out of his house and walks away, thinking about what to do with his life now.


	3. The Meeting

We see Lee on the streets in the big city. He is depressed after what happened at dinner.  
Lee: God. When I hoped that things will go well, this happens. Maybe I should move again, after seeing how immature my neighbours are.  
Lee stops when he sees a couple in the park.  
Woman: Jimmy, I'm pregnant.  
Jimmy: Oh shit, really?!  
Woman: Yes. You're mad, aren't you?  
Jimmy: Of course not, I'm happy! We are gonna have a kid.  
Woman: I'm glad you're happy.  
Jimmy: I have something to tell you aswell.  
Woman: What is it?  
Jimmy gets on his knees and shows her a ring.  
Woman: Jimmy...  
Woman: Rose, will you marry me?  
Rose: Of course!  
Lee sighs.  
Lee: Lucky them. They are happy while me...  
Lee is about to go back to the neighbourhood but stops when he hears somebody crying. It sounds like a child crying. The crying is coming from an alley. Lee goes in the alley and to his surprise, he sees a little girl with a hat, a black shirt, black pants and curly hair, curled up in a ball and crying. Lee gets closer to the girl.  
Lee: Hey there. Why are you crying?  
The little girl looks at Lee.  
Little girl: I don't have anyone. I'm alone.  
Lee: Where are your parents?  
Little girl: I don't have parents. All I have is this hat. Chuck gave it to me.  
Lee: Chuck?  
Little girl: He took care of me when I was a baby and treated me well. But yesterday, he... he...  
Lee: What happened to him?  
Little girl: He died because he was sick.  
The little girl cries again.  
Lee: Hey, don't cry. I'm sure he loved you.  
Little girl: After he died, I tried to convince some families to adopt me but they told me to go away.  
Lee: That's horrible. What's your name?  
Little girl: Clementine.  
Lee: That's a cute name.  
Clementine: Yeah. I guess I'm going to be alone forever.  
Lee: That's not true... Hey, maybe I should take care of you.  
Clementine is surprised.  
Clementine: Really?  
Lee: Yeah. I'm not gonna let you stay here alone.  
Clementine hugs Lee.  
Clementine: Thank you.  
Lee: No problem, Clem.  
Lee takes Clementine's hand.  
Lee: Let's go.

Lee and Clementine are at the neighbourhood and enter in Lee's house. Clementine is amazed by Lee's house.  
Clementine: Wow. This place looks like a palace!  
Lee: You've never been in a house before, Clem?  
Clementine: No. Me and Chuck always stayed on the streets because we were to poor.  
Lee: Well not anymore because I'm gonna take good care of you. Are you hungry?  
Clementine: Yes.  
Lee: Well sit at the table. I'm gonna give you some food.  
Clementine sits at the table. Lee gives her a plate full of mashed potatoes and she eats.  
Clementine: It's tasty.  
Lee: I'm glad you like it.  
Clementine: You are a good cook.  
Lee: Thanks.  
Clementine finishes her food.  
Lee and Clementine go upstairs and Lee shows Clem her room.  
Lee: This is were you will sleep.  
Clementine: The room looks great.  
Lee: I know. But, before you go to sleep, I should give you some clean clothes.  
Clementine: That would be nice.  
Lee goes to his room and finds some clothes, kid size. We see a flashback of him and Jennifer.  
Jennifer: My God, Lee. Why did you buy so many clothes and toys?  
Lee: If we are gonna have a boy or girl, I thought about buying some stuff.  
Jennifer: Yeah but did you really have to do this? You're just wasting money. Besides, we don't know if we will have a kid.  
Lee: Maybe we will one day.  
Jennifer: You don't know that! God, you're so stubborn. This is a reason why we always fight.  
Lee: Jennifer...  
Jennifer: I don't want to hear it, Lee!  
And the flashback ends.  
Lee: Jennifer... I'm sure you would of liked Clem.  
Clementine: Who is Jennifer?  
Lee turns to Clementine.  
Lee: She was my wife.  
Clementine: What happened to her?  
Lee: We broke up. We always fought about stuff and she couldn't take it anymore and we put an end to our marriage.  
Clementine: That's horrible.  
Lee: I know. Anyways, I found some clothes for you but I have to give you a bath.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Lee and Clementine enter in the bathroom. She takes off her dirty clothes and Lee gives her a bath. After the bath, Lee dresses her up.  
Lee puts Clementine in her bed.  
Lee: Well, good night Clementine. Tomorrow I will introduce you to the neighbours.  
Lee walks away and he is about to turn off the lights.  
Clementine: Lee.  
Lee: Yes Clem?  
Clementine: Can we sleep together? I'm a bit scared of the dark.  
Lee: Sure.  
Lee turns off the lights, gets in bed with Clementine and they both fall asleep. Clementine cluthes his shirt in one of her hands while one of Lee's arms was wrapped around her, holding her close to him.


	4. Meeting the Other Neighbours

Next day, we see Lee and Clementine waking up.  
Lee: Good morning, Clem. How are you feeling?  
Clementine: I'm ok. I felt so good sleeping on a bed for the first time.  
Lee: Yeah. Are you hungry?  
Clementine: Yeah.  
Lee: Well, I'm gonna make a delicious omelette.  
In the kitchen, we see Lee making the omelette and finishes making it. He puts the plate with the omelette on the table and cuts the omelette in small pieces.  
Lee: There you go, Clem. Eat carefully.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Someone knocks at Lee's door. Lee opens the door and it's Kenny.  
Kenny: Hey man. Sorry for what happened last night. I know I was acting like a big child.  
Lee: It's ok man.  
Kenny: Look, I'll try to be friends with Lilly if this will make you happy.  
Lee: That would be great.  
Kenny looks and sees Clementine.  
Kenny: Is that a kid?  
Lee: Yeah. I found her last night in the big city. She was alone and she doesn't have parents.  
Kenny: So what are you going to do with her?  
Lee: I'll take care of her.  
Kenny: Really? Are you sure? Shouldn't you call social services?

Lee: I think I can take care of this.

Kenny: I don't know. You're new and I don't know anything about you.

Lee: Look, I'm not a pedophile, ok?

Kenny: Ok, if you say so.  
Lee: Yeah, I'm sure.  
Kenny: Well, Duck will be happy to know that he will have a new friend to play with.  
Lee: I'm sure he will be.  
Kenny: By the way, you should meet the other neighbours.  
Lee: I know.  
Kenny: I'm sure the others will like you.  
Lee: Yeah.  
Kenny:... Lee, what do you think about Lilly?  
Lee: She is kinda... I don't know a bit... Angry if you ask me.  
Kenny: You think Lilly's bad? You haven't seen Luciel. Glad she moved out.  
Lee: Luciel? Who's she?  
Kenny: The queen of Hell. She was only trouble.  
Lee: What did she do?  
Kenny: She always dropped shit on my lawn, she was always drinking and when she is drunk, she walks on the streets, curses and beats up anyone she meets while she is drunk.  
Lee: Ouch.  
Kenny: And she always flirts with men, even if some of them are married or have girlfriends.  
Lee: Sounds like a whore to me.  
Kenny: A super whore if you ask me. But she is gone and it doesn't matter now. Anyways, Duck will be outside for the girl. What's her name?  
Lee: Clementine.  
Kenny: Ok, Duck will be waiting for Clementine.  
Kenny walks away and Clementine walks next to Lee.  
Clementine: Who was that?  
Lee: A neighbour. Kenny. He says that his son is waiting for you outside.  
Clementine: Is he nice?  
Lee: You'll see.  
Lee and Clementine get out of the house and Duck shows up.  
Duck: Hi Lee!  
Lee: Hi Duck. This is Clementine.  
Duck: Hi Clementine!  
Clementine:... Hi.  
Lee: Well, I'm going to meet some neighbours. I'm gonna leave you two to play.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Lee walks away. He goes to a house and knocks on the door and no response. He knocks again and he hears voices from inside.  
Voice 1: Omid, open the door.  
Voice 2: Why me?  
Voice 1: Because I'm making your damn lunch, now open the door!  
Voice 2: Come on!  
Voice 1: OMID!  
Voice 2: Fine.  
Omid opens the door.  
Lee: Hi.  
Omid: Hey dude. Your Lee right?  
Lee: Yeah. How did you know?  
Omid: Kenny told me. Welcome to the neighbourhood pal! We will have lots of fun here! Name's Omid.  
Christa shows up.  
Christa: Hello. Name's Christa.  
Lee: Hello.  
Voice: Meow.  
Lee looks down and sees a cat near Christa's legs.  
Lee: Your cat?  
Omid: Yeah, his name is Mr. Bear.  
Lee: Mr. Bear?  
Christa: He gave him the name, not me.  
Omid: Mr. Bear, say hi to Lee.  
The cat looks at Lee and jumps on him, scratching his face.  
Lee: AH!  
Omid: NO! Bad Mr. Bear, bad!  
The cat leaves Lee alone.  
Christa: Sorry about that. He always does this to strangers.  
Lee: I see.  
Omid: Are you going to meet the rest of the neighbours?  
Lee: Yeah.  
Omid: Cool. Well have fun.  
Lee: Thanks.  
Lee walks away. He sees Clementine and Duck playing and Clementine looks happy.  
Lee: She looks so happy now. It's good to see her having fun.  
Lee walks to another house. He knocks on the door and nobody responds. He knocks again and... No response.  
Lee: Hm, nobody's home.  
Voice: Excuse me.  
Lee jumps when he hears the voice. He turns around and sees a woman with short brown hair and she is very small.  
Lee: I'm sorry. Is this your house?  
Woman: Yeah. Name's Carley.  
Lee: Name's-  
Carley: Lee. I know.  
Lee: How-  
Carley: Katjaa told me on the phone last night.  
Lee: I see.  
Carley looks at Lee's house and sees Clementine and Duck.  
Carley: Never saw that little girl before. Is she yours?  
Lee: Well... She isn't. I found her on the streets last night. I adopted her. She din't have any parents.  
Carley: Poor girl.  
Lee: I know.

Carley: Shouldn't you call the social services?

Lee: Kenny already told me but I told him that it will be ok.

Carley: I hope so cause if you do something wrong, I won't hesitate to call the police.

Lee: Ok, I understand.  
Carley: Do you have a wife?  
Lee: No. Me and my wife divorced. That's the reason why I moved here.  
Carley: I see... Do you have a job?  
Lee: I work at UGA. You?  
Carley: WABE.  
Lee: Sounds like a nice job.  
Carley: Yeah, but sometimes it's difficult with a bitchy boss.  
Lee: I hear you.  
Carley: Well, I have to do some work. See you later, Lee.  
Carley unlocks the door and enters in her house and Lee leaves.  
Lee walks over to Clementine and Duck who are playing soccer.  
Lee: How are you two doing?  
Clementine: We are playing soccer.  
Duck: Yeah!  
Kenny shows up.  
Kenny: Ok Duck, it's lunch time.  
Duck: Ok. Bye Clementine.  
Clementine: Bye Duck.  
Duck walks away.  
Kenny: So, did you meet the neighbours?  
Lee: Only three. Omid, Christa and Carley.  
Kenny: So, how do you feel about them?  
Lee: They're nice. Although, Carley seems a bit...  
Kenny: Secretive?  
Lee: Yeah.  
Kenny: Well, last year something terrible happened and...  
Lee: And...  
Kenny: I think you should talk with Doug. He knows what happened because he is one of Carley's closest friends.  
Lee: Ok. Where is he?  
Kenny: The fifth house on the right. That's where he is.  
Lee: Ok thanks.  
Lee goes to see Doug.


	5. Carley's Secret

We see Lee knocking on the door and Doug opens it.  
Doug: Hello. I assume you're Lee.  
Lee: Yeah, I'm Lee.  
Doug: So, what brings you here?  
Lee: Well, I want to talk to you about Carley.  
Doug: What about her?  
Lee: Well you see, there is something odd about her.  
Doug: Why do you think so?  
Lee: I don't know. I feel like she is hiding something from me. Kenny told me that something happened last year that made her so secretive.  
Doug: Ah... I know what happened.  
Lee: Ok, so what happened?  
Doug: Well, last year Carley had a boyfriend, his name is James Camp. Both of them were very happy and I even heard that James would marry her but... Luciel ruined everything.  
Lee: How?  
Doug: When Carley was going to WABE, Luciel called James and told him to go to her house. When James arrived at Luciel's house, she immediately kissed James and both of them... Well...  
Lee: I think I know what you are trying to say.  
Doug: Yeah. And the worst part is that Carley din't knew. And after that, James started to ignore Carley and paid more attention to Luciel and one day, he told Carley that he doesn't love her anymore and he broke up with her.  
Lee: Jesus...  
Doug: I know. Carley was very upset about this and she even tried to commit suicide but I stopped her, telling her that James doesn't deserve her. Of course, the neighbours got angry about this and demanded Luciel to get out of the neighbourhood and she did so.  
Lee: Poor Carley...  
Doug: Yeah. I don't know if she will be able to love someone ever again after what happened.  
Lee: Well, I have to go. Thank for telling me.  
Doug: No problem, Lee. Hope you have a good time here.  
Lee: Thanks.  
Lee gets out of Doug's house. He gets his cellphone and he calls...  
Lee: Hello Social Services. My name is Lee Everett and I...  
Lee tells the Social Services about Clementine and says that he wants to adopt her. Of course, he and Clementine go to Social Services and after some signing and documents, Clementine is now an Everett. We see Lee and Clementine in the car and going back to the neighbourhood.  
Lee: Well Clementine. Now you are officially Everett.  
Clementine: And what does this mean?  
Lee: It means that you are officially my daughter now.  
Clementine: Really?  
Lee: Yes.  
Clementine: Ok. Lee, can I call you daddy?  
Lee: Sure honey.  
Clementine: Ok, dad.  
Lee smiles at Clementine and they arrive back at the neighbourhood. Maybe moving here wasn't such a bad idea and...  
Carley: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TELL HIM THAT?!  
Lee looks and sees Carley yelling at Doug.  
Doug: I'm sorry, I thought that maybe he should know and-  
Carley: YEAH, TELL HIM THAT MY EX-BOYFRIEND DUMPED FOR A MOTHERFUCKING WHORE AND THAT I TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE! GREAT FUCKING JOB DOUG!  
Doug: I'm sorry. Look Carley, not all men are like James.  
Carley: Yeah, right!  
Doug: No, I'm serious. Maybe you should give men a second chance. What happened with James was Luciel's fault, not his. But now she is gone, she won't be able to make everybody's lives a living Hell. I heard that Lee is single and maybe-  
Carley: No! I don't want to do this. If I do this then, it will happen again and I...  
Doug: Carley...  
Carley: Forget this.  
Carley walks away and goes back in her house and Doug sighs.  
Lee: Christ...


	6. Lee and Carley

In the next day, we see Lee dressing up and preparing to leave for UGA.  
Clementine: Where are you going?  
Lee: I'm going to UGA. I have to go to work.  
Clementine: And you're leaving me alone?  
Lee: Of course not. Kenny and his family are gonna take care of you.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Lee and Clementine get out of the house and Lee knocks at Kenny's door. Kenny opens the door.  
Kenny: Hey Lee.  
Lee: Hey. Listen Kenny, I'm going to UGA so can you take care of Clem for me?  
Kenny: Sure.  
Lee: Ok thanks.  
Kenny: No problem. Don't worry, she will be ok.  
Lee: Clem, be nice to Kenny and his family, ok?  
Clementine: Ok.  
Lee gets in his car and leaves for work. He arrives at UGA. he enters inside and when he approaches the classroom, he sees two young man fighting about something.  
Young man 1: Are you kidding me? There's no way she will fall for you!  
Young man 2: Oh yeah, like she could fall for some asswipe like you!  
Young man 1: Well, she will never fall in love with a hopeless idiot who screws up everything.  
Young man 2: Take that back!  
Young man 1: Make me!  
Lee: Russell. Ben.  
Russell and Ben turn around.  
Russell and Ben: Mr. Everett!  
Lee: What are you two doing here instead of being in class?  
Russell: Sorry Mr. Everett, we were just talking about something.  
Lee: Like what?  
Ben: About...  
Lee: About girls, I know. Who is this girl?  
Russell: Kim Pitcher.  
Lee: I see. Well boys, fighting against each other won't solve anything. You should wait and see if she will choose one of you.  
Russell: Ok. Thanks Mr. Everett.  
Ben: Yeah, thanks.  
Lee: Ok, now you two should get going. Your teachers will be angry if you don't.  
Russell and Ben leave and Lee enters in his classroom.

At night, we see Lee getting out of UGA, and he is tired. He gets in his car and drives away. He stops at the WABE studio. For some reason, he is waiting for Carley.  
Lee: Why am I even here? Am I worried about her or something? I'm sure she can take care of herself and-  
Carley: LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
Lee is shocked when he hears Carley's voice. He looks at a alley and sees Carley being attacked by some guy.  
Carley: I SAID LET ME GO!  
Man: No chance lady. Give me your money and I'll let you go.  
Carley: FUCK YOU!  
Carley kicks the man in the balls.  
Man: AH! Oh, now you're gonna get it, you bitch!  
Lee shows up.  
Lee: Let her go.  
Man: And who are you? Her husband?  
Lee: No. I'm the guy who's gonna kick your ass if you don't leave her alone!  
Man: I would like to see you try.  
Lee punches man and beats the hell out of him much to Carley's suprise. The man falls on the ground.  
Man: YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS!  
Lee: I'll give you to the count of three. One, two-  
Man: OK! OK! I'LL LEAVE!  
Lee: Good.  
The man runs away. Lee turns to Carley.  
Lee: Are you ok?  
Carley: Yeah, I'm ok.  
Lee: Did he hurt you?  
Carley: No. But I hurt him.  
Lee: Yeah, I saw that.  
Carley: Why did you rescue me? You could of gotten yourself killed.  
Lee: I thought you needed help.  
Carley: I din't need any help.  
Lee: I'm not so sure about that. Anyways, I could give you a ride. You look a bit tired.  
Carley: Ok.  
Lee and Carley get in Lee's car and Lee drives away.  
They arrive at the neighbourhood in front of Carley's house and Carley gets out of the car.  
Lee: I'm gonna pick up Clementine. Good night Carley.  
Carley: Lee, wait!  
Lee: What is it?  
Carley:... Thanks for helping me.  
Lee: No problem. I couldn't just stand there and watch you get killed.  
Carley: You are a gentleman, you know that?  
Lee: My wife told me that a thounsands of times before we divorced.  
Carley: Well, I don't want to take more of your time so good night.  
Lee: Good night.  
Lee drives away. Carley enters in her house and sits on the couch, thinking about Lee.  
Carley: He saved me. He risked his life to save me. Maybe Doug is right, I should give men a second chance but what if he is exactly like James and... No, I have to let go of the past and move forward. I can't just go on like this.


	7. Clementine is Sick

In a hospital, we see Lee and Clementine and Clementine is sick.  
Clementine: Why do I need to get a shot?  
Lee: Because you're sick, Clem.  
Clementine: I'm not- ACHOO!  
Lee just smiles at Clem.  
Clementine: Ok, I'm a bit sick.  
Lee: See? You need this shot so then you will be healthy.  
Clementine: Does it hurt?  
Lee: Just a bit but it doesn't hurt so bad.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Lee and Clem enter in the doctor's office. We see the doctor.  
Doctor: Hello there. My name is Doctor Vernon. How can I help you?  
Lee: My daughter Clementine is a bit-  
Clementine: ACHOO!  
Lee: Sick. I want her to get a shot so her sickness won't get worse.  
Vernon: I see. Please sit on the hospital bed, Clementine.  
Clementine sits on the hospital bed and Vernon prepares the vaccine.  
Vernon: Ok, now don't be afraid and-  
His cell phone is ringing. Vernon picks up his cell phone and answers.  
Vernon: Hello? Oh Carlos, it's you. What? Are you serious? Well shit! So Alvin and Rebecca will have a baby soon, huh? Well, I wish them good health. By the way, did Sarah like the book I gave her for her birthday? That's good to hear. Tell her that Uncle Vernon loves her too. Bye.  
Vernon finishes.  
Vernon: Sorry about that, family matters.  
Lee: I understand.  
Vernon: Ok, now this will hurt a bit.  
Vernon gives Clementine her shot.  
Vernon: Ok, done.  
Lee: Did it hurt, Clem?  
Clementine: Not really.  
Vernon: She will feel better after a day or so. Come back again if she doesn't feel good again.  
Lee: Ok.  
Lee pays Vernon and Lee and Clementine leave.

They are back at the neighbourhood and Lee sees a young man with glasses and some flowers near Lilly and Larry's door. The young man knocks on the door and Lilly opens it and she looks happy when she sees the young man.  
Lilly: Mark! You're back!  
Mark: Yup, and I came back with these.  
Mark gives Lilly the flowers.  
Lilly: Mark, you're so sweet.  
Mark: I know.  
Mark and Lilly kiss. Lee approaches them.  
Lee: Hello.  
Lilly: Oh! Hi Lee. This is Mark.  
Mark: Hi.  
Lee: Are you two a couple?  
Mark: You could say that.  
Larry: Oh, not you again!  
Larry shows up.  
Larry: I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter.  
Mark: Oh shit!  
Lilly: Dad!  
Larry: No Lilly. I had enough of this retard!  
Mark: Come on Larry I-  
Larry: Don't you "Larry" me boy!  
Lee: Yeah, I'm gonna leave you guys to discuss about your family problems.  
Larry: You better!  
Lee leaves and he and Clementine enter in the house. We see Carley approaching Lee's house and she has pie in her hands. After she heard about Clementine being sick, she baked a pie for her.  
Carley: Ok. Here goes nothing.  
Carley knocks on the door. Lee opens it and he is surprised when he sees Carley.  
Lee: Carley, what are you doing here?  
Carley: I... I heard that Clementine was sick so I decided to bake a pie for her.  
Lee: That's nice of you. She will appreciate it.  
Lee takes the pie from Carley.  
Lee: So, how are you doing?  
Carley: I'm doing fine. I was just- Oh! I almost forgot! I also have this.  
Carley shows Lee a doll.  
Lee: A doll?  
Carley: I brought it from a toy store and thought that Clem might like this.  
Lee takes the doll.  
Lee: Thanks again. You know, you would be a good mother one day.  
Carley: Really?  
Lee: Yeah. Considering how much you care about Clementine.  
Carley: Well, if I find the right man then I will probably be a mother.  
Carley walks away and Lee looks at her, feeling sorry for Carley. Will she ever find her perfect soulmate?


	8. Sam

In the next day, we see Lee and Clementine in front of the school.  
Clementine: Do I really need to go to school?  
Lee: Of course, Clem. School is important and it will help you in the future.  
CLementine: Really?  
Lee: Why yes.  
Clementine: Will there be kids like me?  
Lee: There will be plenty of kids. You can become friends with them.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Lee: Good luck Clem. Omid and Christa will pick you up and take care of you until I get back from work ok?  
Clementine: Ok. Bye dad.  
Clementine goes into school. Lee gets in his car and drives away.

He arrives at UGA and in front of UGA is a woman with short blonde hair, who looks like she is waiting for somebody and she has a timer.  
Lee: Excuse me, uh...  
Woman: Molly.  
Lee: Molly. What are you doing here?  
Molly: Just waiting for some slackers.  
Lee: Slackers?  
Molly: Yeah. And here they are.  
Three men show up and they look tired. One has brown hair and is a bit muscular. One is bold and has a beard and one looks like a younger version of Kenny.  
Molly: Took you three long enough. Look at the timer, it took you guys an hour to get here.  
Man 1: Look, we just woke up, we eat, we dressed up, we brushed our teeths and it was long way from home.  
Molly: Put a sock in it, Luke.  
Man 2: Why the fuck are you even training us? We can get ourselves some girlfriends with or without your help.  
Man 3: Yeah! Besides, my mom says that I look handsome enough.  
Molly: Really? Considering how slow you guys are, you can say goodbye to your chances of finding some girls.  
Man 3: Says the girl who doesn't have a boyfriend.  
Molly kicks the man in the balls.  
Molly: Did I hear a complaint, Nick?  
Nick: No Ma'am.  
Molly: Good.  
Man 2: This is just ridiculous.  
Molly: What did you say, Pete?  
Pete: Nothing.  
Molly: That's what I would like to hear. Now moves your asses!  
Luke, Pete and Nick run and Molly follows them.  
Lee: That was weird.  
Lee enters in UGA.

At night, we see Lee getting out of UGA and he gets in the car and drives back to the neighbourhood. He walks to Omid and Christ's house and knocks on the door. Omid opens it.  
Omid: Hey Lee. Back from work?  
Lee: Yeah. Tell Clementine that I'm hear.  
Omid: Sure. Hey Clem! Lee's back.  
Clementine shows up.  
Clementine: Hi dad!  
Lee: Hey Clem. How was school?  
Clementine: It was good. The kids liked me and my teacher is nice.  
Lee: Good to hear that. Ready to go home?  
Clementine: Yeah.  
Lee: Ok, but say good night to Omid and Christa first.  
Clementine: Good night Omid, Christa.  
Christa: Good night Clementine.  
Omid: Don't let the spiders bite you.  
Christa: That was a stupid joke.  
Lee: Well, good night guys.  
Lee and Clementine leave and they go in Lee's house.  
Lee: Hey Clem.  
Clementine: Yes?  
Lee: I'm going for a little walk. I'll be back in an hour or so.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Lee leaves. He is in the big city, near a store. He sees a red dress in the store.  
Lee: Hm... I wonder if Carley would like this dress.  
Lee enters in the store and buys the dress. He is about to leave until...  
Voice: WOOF!  
Lee looks down and sees a dog next to him. Lee kneels down.  
Lee: Hey there, little guy. Are you hungry?  
The dog looks very hungry.  
Lee: I guess that's a yes. Do you have a owner?  
The dog looks down.  
Lee: Oh... So you don't have a owner. You know, I heard that Clementine loves dogs. She would like you.  
Dog looks happily at Lee.  
Lee: Ok, your name is... Sam. Ok Sam, let's go.  
Lee and Sam leave together.

They get back in the neighbourhood and enter in Lee's house.  
Lee: Clementine! I have a little surprise for you!  
Clementine climbs down the stairs.  
Clementine: What is i- Wow!  
Clementine sees Sam. She runs up to him and pets him.  
Clementine: Where did you find him?  
Lee: Found him on the streets. His name is Sam.  
Clementine: Hi Sam.  
The dog licks Clementine's face.  
Clementine: Haha! Quit it Sam!  
Lee smiles at both Clementine and Sam. Carley is at the window and looks at Lee, Clementine and Sam and she seems sad. She walks away from Lee's house.  
Carley: Lucky Lee. He has a daughter and dog while I don't have anything... All I have is a scar that will never heal.  
Carley sheds a tear thinking that she will be alone forever.


	9. Lenny

At morning, we see Lee eating with Clementine and Sam. Suddenly, someone knocks at his door.  
Lee opens the door and there are two guys. One guy has blonde hair, a beard and wears some glasses and the other looks like a funny dude.  
Man 1: Hey man, could you give us some cash?  
Lee: Excuse me?  
Man 2: We are just a bunch of homeless dudes who don't have anything. Can you gives us some money?  
Lee: I'm sorry, but I don't want to give money to some random guys.  
The homeless guys begin to cry.  
Lee: Hey now.  
Man 1: Please dude! We don't have any money at all!  
Man 2: We don't have parents, brothers, sisters, uncles, grandpas, aunts, grandmas! Our only home is the sewer!  
Lee: Ok, ok, I'll give you some money! Just stop crying because I'll look like the bad guy.  
Lee gives the homeless some money and they start to laugh.  
Man 1: Man, we were just messing with you! Here's your money back.  
The guys give Lee his money back.  
Man 1: Name's Wyatt.  
Man 2: Eddie.  
Lee: Let me guess. You two are neighbours are aswell huh?  
Wyatt: You could say that.  
Eddie: We are the life of the party here.  
Lee: I see. Well, it was nice meeting both of you.  
Wyatt: Thanks dude. Call us whenever you want someone to make you laugh.  
Eddie: Which is my job!  
Wyatt: No, it's my job!  
Eddie: No my job! Hey Lee, here is a joke.  
Lee: What joke?  
Eddie: This neighbourhood is straight as my dick!  
Lee:... Was that supposed to be funny?  
Eddie: Yeah.  
Lee:... I think Omid has a better sense of humor then you both.  
Lee closes the door.  
Clementine: Who was it?  
Lee: Just some random guys.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Lee looks at the window and sees a car stopping next to Kenny's house. The man who gets out of the car looks exactly like Kenny except he doesn't have Kenny's moustache. He knocks on the door and Kenny opens it and looks happy when he sees the man.  
Kenny: Lenny!  
Lenny: Kenny!  
Both of them hug. Lee comes out of the house.  
Lee: Hey.  
Kenny: Hi Lee. This is my brother, Lenny.  
Lenny: Sup.  
Lee: Hey.  
Lee handshakes Lenny.  
Lenny: I came here to visit my bro.  
Lee: I see.  
Kenny: Katjaa, Duck! Lenny is here!  
Katjaa and Duck show up.  
Katjaa: Lenny! It's been a long time.  
Lenny: Hey Katjaa! Good to see that you're doing so well.  
Duck: Uncle Lenny!  
Lenny: Duckster! How are you doing, kid?  
Duck: I'm doing fine!  
Lenny: Good to hear it. Hey bro, wanna go fishing tomorrow?  
Kenny: Hell yeah! Lee, wanna come with us tomorrow?  
Lee: Sure.  
Kenny: Good, it's settled then.  
Kenny, his family and Lenny enter in Kenny's house. Lee goes to Carley' house with a present in his hands. He knocks on the door and Carley opens it.  
Carley: Oh. Hey Lee.  
Lee: Hi. I have a present for you.  
Carley: For me?  
Lee shows her the present. She opens it and to her shock, it's a beautiful red dress.  
Carley: Oh my God! Is this for me?  
Lee: Of course?  
Carley: Why did you buy this?  
Lee: Because I thought it looks perfect on you. It makes you look beautiful.  
Carley blushes when Lee says that.  
Carley: Thanks.  
Lee: Well, I have to go.  
Carley: No, wait!  
Lee: What is it?  
Carley approaches Lee and kisses him on the cheek and smiles at him.  
Carley: You are perfect too, Lee.  
Lee is shocked when Carley kisses him on the cheek. Carley goes back into her house. Clementine is outside. She saw everything and she smiles.


	10. Fishing

Next day, at the docks, we see Lee, Kenny and Lenny on the boat, fishing. They haven't catched any fish so far.  
Lee: So Lenny, do you have a girlfriend?  
Lenny: Nah. I don't know if I will ever have one.  
Lee: That's a shame.  
Lenny: Do you have one?  
Lee: Not really. I was married but me and my wife divorced.  
Lenny: Ouch. That sucks.  
Lee: Yeah.  
Kenny: Maybe one day, you will find your true love.  
Lee: Maybe.  
Kenny: Also, who is taking care of Clementine?  
Lee: Carley.  
Kenny: Why her?  
Lee: Well, Omid and Christa are at the zoo, Lilly and Mark are at a store and I can't leave her with Larry. So Carley seems the perfect choice.  
Kenny: I think she is happy that you put her to watch Clem. Because she is very lonely.  
Lee: She doesn't have a family?  
Kenny: Well, a couple of years ago, her parents died in a car crash, her grandpa was very old and he died and her relatives are in different countries.  
Lee: Shit.  
Kenny: No kidding. Poor girl suffered so much. When she found James, she felt like she won't be alone ever again. But that changed thanks to Luciel.  
Lee: Man...  
Kenny:... Hey Lee, do you remember when I said that a family used to live in your new house?  
Lee: Yeah.  
Kenny: Actually, just one guy lived in your house.  
Lee: Who?  
Kenny: Oliver.  
Lee: Oliver?  
Kenny: Yeah. He was a nice guy, he was once my friend. We both argued sometimes but we patched things up later. He was also a brilliant writer. His stories were very incredible. And one day...  
Lee: What happened?  
Kenny: But Luciel always made him mad and he left.  
Lee: Luciel ruined many lives...  
Kenny: Yeah. Glad she is gone.

At the neighbourhood in Lee's house, Carley is sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. Sam is eating some dog food and Clementine is drawing. Carley is trying to see what Clem is drawing.  
Carley: What are you drawing, Clem?  
Clementine: I can't tell you.  
Carley: Why not?  
Clementine: It's a... Special drawing.  
Carley: Oh, I see.

Back at the docks, Lenny managed to catch a fish.  
Lenny: Woo Hoo! Kenny take a picture.  
Kenny takes a picture of Lenny and his fish.  
Lenny: I'm so gonna put this on my Facebook page!  
Lee: Well guys, I'm kinda bored now.  
Kenny: Yeah me too. Let's go back home.

Lee, Kenny and Lenny arrive back at the neighbourhood. Carley looks at the window and sees the guys.  
Carley: Clementine, Lee is back.  
Clementine: He is?  
Carley: Yeah.  
Clementine looks at the window and sees Lee. She goes outside with Sam. Carley decides to take a look at Clementine's special drawing and she is shocked when she looks at it. It's a drawing of her and Lee holding hands.  
Carley: Is this me and Lee?! Why would she draw me together with Lee? Does she think that he likes me or that I like him?... To be fair, considering he saved me and that he gave me that dress...  
Carley goes outside.  
Lee: Hey Carley.  
Carley: Hey.  
Lee: So, did Clementine do something bad while I was away?  
Carley: No.  
Lee: Well good to hear that. Say bye to Carley, Clementine.  
Clementine: Bye Carley.  
Carley: Bye Clem. Bye Lee.  
Carley leaves.  
Clementine: How was fishing?  
Lee: It was fun. Though, I din't catch any fish.  
Clementine: That's too bad.  
Lee: On the bright side, we will eat mashed potatoes at dinner.  
Clementine: Yay!


	11. Clementine's Bully

At night, we see Lee coming out of UGA. He approaches the car and...  
Voice: Mr. Everett!  
Lee turns around and sees a young woman who is also a teacher at UGA approaching him.  
Lee: What is it, Miss Bonnie?  
Bonnie: You forgot your books.  
Bonnie gives Lee his books back.  
Lee: Thanks.  
Bonnie: No problem, just helping my colleague.  
Lee: How are Leland and Dee?  
Bonnie: They're doing fine. I heard that Dee is pregnant.  
Lee: Is that so?  
Bonnie: Yeah. Leland is happy to be a father.  
Lee: Well, I wish him and Dee good health.  
Bonnie: The'll appreciate it.  
Lee gets in his car and drives away.

He arrives back in the neighbourhood. He walks to Kenny's house and knocks on his door. Kenny opens it.  
Kenny: Hey pal.  
Lee: Tell Clementine that I'm back.  
Kenny: Oh yeah... Um Lee, you see...  
Lee: What happened?  
Kenny: Something happened at school and Clementine well...  
Clementine shows up and she has a black eye and her hair is a mess. Lee is shocked.  
Lee: Clementine?! What happened?!  
Clementine: At school, a girl named Becca bullied me by stealing my crayons and calling me names. She angered me so much that we got into a fight and...  
Lee: CLEMENTINE! Fighting is bad!  
Clementine: I know but she din't leave my alone. I'm sorry dad.  
Lee: Well, tomorrow I'm going to school with you to talk with this Becca.  
Clementine: The teacher told Becca to apologise to me tomorrow.  
Lee: Good. Now let's go. Good night Kenny.  
Kenny: Good night.  
Lee and Clementine go back in Lee's house.  
Lee: Tomorrow we will talk with Becca and tell her to apologise.  
Clementine: Ok. I'm sorry.  
Lee: Clementine, I din't mean to yell at you. I was just scared you know, that you could of gotten yourself really hurt.  
Clementine: I promise I won't fight ever again.  
Lee: Good. Now let's eat.

In the next day, we see Lee and Clementine in front of Clementine's school. Becca with a young woman arrive there aswell and walks up to Lee and Clementine.  
Young woman: Hello Mr. Everett. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday.  
Lee: Are you her mother?  
Young woman: No. I'm her sister, Shel. I'm sorry about how Becca acted with your daughter. You see, the reason why she is acting like this is because our parents divorced and it was horrible to see that.  
Lee: I see...  
Shel: But I hope she and Clementine will be friends now after Becca will apologise. Becca, apologise to Clementine.  
Becca:... I'm sorry. I din't mean to steal your crayons and call you names. I was just angry about my parents getting divorced.  
Clementine: It's ok. I was acting rude too. I forgive you.  
Becca: Thanks.  
Lee: Well, now that everything is ok, you two should go to school.  
Clementine: Ok, bye dad.  
Becca: Bye Shel.  
Clementine and Becca go inside the school.  
Lee: Well, I have to go. Bye Shel.  
Shel: Bye Mr. Everett.  
Shel leaves. Lee is a bit sad about Shel and Becca, hoping that things will become better for them in the future.


	12. Hide

At home, someone knocks at Lee's door. He opens the door and it's Wyatt and Eddie who are scared and they enter in his house and hide.  
Lee: Guys, what are you doing?  
Wyatt: Hiding man!  
Lee: From who?  
Eddie: Jerry! We stole his money and now he is coming here to kick our asses! Please let us hide here!  
Lee: No way, I'm not getting involved in this shit!  
Wyatt: Please Lee, just once!  
Lee:... Fine.  
Eddie: If he shows up, tell him that we moved.  
Lee: Ok.  
And someone knocks at Lee's door. Lee opens the door.  
Lee: Hey Jerry, if you-  
But it isn't Jerry. It's Luke, Pete and Nick.  
Lee: Oh you guys. What are you doing here?  
Luke: Can you please let us hide here?  
Lee: Why?  
Pete: It's Molly. We are tired of her training so we want to avoid her.  
Nick: Yeah, I'm tired of doing so many goddamn push-ups!  
Lee: Sorry guys but I-  
Luke: Please man, just once!  
Lee: Ok, you can hide here with Wyatt and Eddie.  
Luke, Pete and Nick enter in Lee's house and hide next to Wyatt and Eddie.  
Wyatt: Guys, you can't hide in here!  
Pete: Why not?  
Eddie: Because it's our hiding place!  
Nick: Shut the fuck up!  
Someone knocks at Lee's door. Lee opens the door and it's Lenny.  
Lenny: Hey man, you gotta help me!  
Lee: What is it, Lenny?  
Lenny: Well, I was at Lilly's house and I pissed off Larry so much that he had a heart attack and now Lilly is after my ass! Can I please hide in here?  
Lee: NO!  
Lenny: Come on, dude! Be a good neighbour!  
Lee: OK FINE! HIDE!  
Lenny enters in Lee's house and hides with the guys. Someone knocks at Lee's door again, angering Lee.  
Lee opens the door. It's Doug.  
Lee: What did you do, Doug?  
Doug: I was at Carley's house and I kinda... Eat her biscuits.  
Lee: Jesus fucking Christ!  
Doug: I know, and she is after me! Please let me stay he-  
Lee: HIDE!  
Doug enters in Lee's house and hides with the guys. Someone knocks at Lee's door again. Lee opens the door.  
Lee: HIDE IN HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
Jerry: Who the fuck are you calling a son of a bitch, bitch?  
Lee: And you are?  
Jerry: Jerry.  
Lee: Oh, so you're Jerry.  
Jerry: Are Wyatt and Eddie here?  
Lee: Um no. They left town.  
Jerry: What?! Are you bullshitting me?!  
Lee: No, they really left.  
Jerry: Is that so?  
Lee: Yeah.  
Jerry: Fine!  
Jerry leaves and Lee closes the door.  
Lee: For fuck sake!  
Someone knocks at the door again. Lee opens the door and it's Molly.  
Molly: Hi.  
Lee: Hi.  
Molly: Are the Three Stooges here?  
Lee: No. They are somewhere in town I bet.  
Molly: Really? Can I enter in your house?  
Lee: No, I'm... Cleaning.  
Molly: Cleaning?  
Lee: Yeah and I don't want you to make a mess so...  
Molly: Ok fine.  
Molly leaves and Lee closes the door.  
Lee: I swear I can't take this anymore.  
Someone knocks at his door again. Lee opens the door. It's Lilly.  
Lilly: Hey Lee. Is Kenny's pussy brother here?  
Lee: Lenny isn't here. He is at... Kenny's house.  
Lilly: Is that so?  
Lee: Yeah, I just saw him going in Kenny's house.  
Lilly: Thanks.  
Lilly leaves and Lee closes the door. Someone knocks at the door again.  
Lee: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!  
Carley: Well isn't that a nice thing to say to your neighbour, Lee?  
Lee: Oh shit.  
Lee opens the door and it's Carley.  
Lee: Sorry Carley. I thought you were someone else.  
Carley: Is Doug here? He eat my biscuits!  
Lee: Um no. I think I saw him in a... Restaurant.  
Carley: Restaurant?  
Lee: Yeah. Well you know Doug, he is always hungry.  
Carley: I see. Well thanks Lee.  
Carley leaves. Lee closes the door and sighs.  
Lee: If I hear someone knocking at my door again I will-  
And someone knocks at his door again. Lee opens the door, closes his eyes and yells.  
Lee: WYATT, EDDIE, LUKE, PETE, NICK, LENNY AND DOUG AREN'T HIDING HERE SO GET THE FUCK OUT!  
Lee opens his eyes and he realises that he yelled at the pizza man.  
Lee: Oh shit, sorry I din't mean to yell at you.  
Pizza Man: Um, I brought your pizza.  
Lee: Oh yeah, I remember now. Ok, here's the money um...  
Pizza Man: Call me Glenn.  
Lee gives Glenn his money and he leaves. Lee puts the pizza on his table and the guys are next to him.  
Lee: What?  
Wyatt: Can we eat pizza with you, dude?  
We see the guys being thrown out of the house.  
Lee: AND DON'T HIDE IN MY HOUSE EVER AGAIN!  
Lee closes the door. The boys get up and to their horror, Jerry, Molly, Lilly and Carley are in front of them and they look pissed.  
Lenny: Hey guys! How are you doing?  
In Lee's house, we see Lee eating pizza, shares it with Sam and we hear the guys screams. Clementine shows up.  
Clementine: Who is screaming?  
Lee: No one. Don't worry sweet pea. Here, have some pizza.  
Clementine: Ok.


	13. Movie Night

At night, we see Lee watching TV and then someone knocks at his door. He opens the door and it's Kenny and Duck.  
Lee: Hey Kenny.  
Kenny: Hey Lee. Tonight is movie night. Wanna come?  
Lee: I don't know.  
Kenny: Come on man, it will be fun. And don't worry, Pete and Nick will take care of Clementine and Duck while we will watch a movie.  
Lee: Ok then.  
Kenny: Duck, stay in this house with Clem and don't upset Pete and Nick ok?  
Duck: Ok dad.  
Lee: Be nice to Pete and Nick, Clementine.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Lee: Well let's go.  
Lee and Kenny and they go to Omid and Christa's house. Inside are Katjaa, Carley, Omid, Christa, Lilly, Mark, Larry, Molly, Luke, Doug, Lenny, Wyatt and Eddie.  
Lee: So, what are we watching?  
Christa: Horror movie.  
Omid: It will be awesome dude.  
Lee: Ok.  
Lee sits next to Carley.  
Carley: Be sure not to wet your pants during this movie.  
Lee: Same goes for you.  
Carley: Shut up.

At Lee's house, Pete and Nick are playing poker while Clementine and Duck are watching TV.  
Pete: And I win again.  
Nick: Fuck! How come I always lose to you?  
Clementine: Swear.  
Pete: Because I'm your uncle and you will always lose to me.  
Nick: Now that's just bullshit!  
Clementine: Swear.  
Pete: Hey, how about we teach these kids about poker?  
Nick: Pete, they are just kids. They don't know shit.  
Clementine: Swear.  
Pete: Yeah but if they learn from us, they'll be poker masters in a second. Hey kids, wanna play poker?  
Duck: how do we play?  
Pete: We will teach you how to play. Now listen...

Back Omid and Christa's house, they are a watching a horror movie and it's very scary. Katjaa is a bit scared, Eddie is eating popcorn while being scared, Molly holds Luke's hand much to his surprise and Carley seems scared too.  
Lee: Are you scared?  
Carley: No.  
Lee: If you are, you can always cover your eyes.  
Carley: I'm not a kid, Lee.  
Lee: I know.  
Larry: I hope he dies.  
Lenny: Who? The protagonist?  
Larry: No, the monster!  
Wyatt: Dude, they tried with armies, weapons and bazookas and nothing!  
Larry: That's because they don't have a contingency plan!  
Lilly: Those teenagers who are love with each other remind me a bit of you and me, Mark.  
Mark: I know.  
And the couple gets murdered.  
Kenny: OH SHIT!  
Omid: HE KILLED THEM!  
Larry gets up and yells.  
Larry: YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! Did you guys even pass college? Instead of kissing and fucking, you should of thought of a plan like using nuclear bombs and shit! Don't you see that the monster took over New York, France, Romania, Germany and other places?! If you guys were the leaders of the world, we would be skeletons by now!  
Lilly: Dad, it's a movie! It's not real.  
Larry: Movie or not, these guys are dumb, Lilly!  
Carley is shaking a bit.  
Lee: Carley?  
Omid: Dude, look at that monster.  
Eddie: Oh man...  
Luke: Yeah, look at those hairy legs, he looks a giant spider.  
Eddie: Oh man!  
Wyatt: Hey, if he bites people, do they turn into zombies?  
Eddie gets up and screams like a little girl.  
Eddie: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
Wyatt: Dude, what's wrong?  
Eddie: I think I'm going to the bathroom. If I won't then I will TRANSFORM INTO A FUCKING ZOMBIE!  
This causes Carley to jump in Lee's arms much to everybody's surprise.  
Eddie: Sorry.  
Eddie goes to the bathroom.  
Wyatt: Now you wanted to see a horror movie, Eddie, not me.  
Lee is surprised by Carley's action and Carley blushes a bit.  
Carley: Sorry.  
Lee: It's ok.  
Kenny: I wonder if the kids are having fun.

Back at Lee's house, we see Clementine and Duck counting money and we see Pete slamming his fists against the table and Nick hits his head against the wall.  
Pete: HOW THE FUCK IS THIS POSSIBLE?!  
Clementine: Swear.  
Nick: Dude, we played poker for many years and we get beaten by some kids?! They must be cheating.  
Pete: How can they cheat, dumbass? I gave them the cards!  
Nick: I don't know, maybe they were hiding some aces and such.

Back at Omid and Christa's house, the movie is done.  
Kenny: Well that was fun.  
Wyatt: Hey Eddie, how are you doing?  
Eddie: I think I'm gonna have nightmares.  
Luke: Hey Molly, were you scared?  
Molly: No!  
Luke: Really? Cause you-  
Molly: Shut up or else expect many push-ups tomorrow!  
Luke: Yes Ma'am.  
Lee: Hey Carley.  
Carley: Don't you say it!  
Lee: But you-  
Carley: DON'T... YOU... FUCKING... SAY IT!  
Lee: Ok!  
Carley leaves the house.  
Lee: God she is more scarier than the monster.


	14. Walk Among The Cobras

Lee arrives at Uga. When he enters inside, he sees Ben and Russell next to the classroom.  
Lee: Hello boys.  
They don't say anything.  
Lee: How did things go with Kim?  
Ben:... She din't want any of us.  
Russell: Yeah.  
Lee: Ouch. Well don't give up guys, I'm sure some girls will like you.  
Russell: Mr. Everett, look at us. We are a bunch of screw ups.  
Lee: Than's not true. Look, you two are great guys. As long as you two won't give up, you will find someone special.  
Russell: Thanks Mr. Everett.  
Ben: Thanks.  
Lee: Ok, now get back in class before Miss Bonnie arrives.  
Ben and Russell leave and Lee enters in his classroom.

Lee gets out of UGA and to his surprise, he sees a truck next to his car and there is a man inside drinking and listening to some music and he remembers the music. It's called " Walk Among The Cobras".  
Lee walks to the truck and knocks on the door. The man notices Lee.  
Man: Hey man, you're ruining my fun so piss off!  
Lee: Sorry.  
Man: Ha! I was just kidding. Get in.  
Lee: What?  
Man: What's your name?  
Lee: Lee.  
Man: Ok Lee, get in my damn truck.  
Lee gets in the truck so then he won't upset the man.  
Man: Name's Nate by the way.  
Nate shows him a whiskey bottle.  
Nate: Want some?  
Lee: No thank you.  
Nate: Your loss.  
Nate drinks it.  
Nate: Do you have a girlfriend?  
Lee: No... I did once.  
Nate: Is that so?  
Lee: Yeah. We both got married but then we broke up.  
Nate: That sucks.  
Lee: I know. I moved here hoping that I can start a new life.  
Nate: And did you find anything good here?  
Lee: Well, I found a little girl and I adopted her.  
Nate: Go on...  
Lee: And then I meet the neighbours and they're all nice.  
Nate: Go on...  
Lee: And I found a dog.  
Nate: That's it?  
Lee: Yeah.  
Nate: Oh bullshit! You tell me that you just found a little girl, met some neighbours and found a dog and that's it? No new girlfriend or something?  
Lee: Well... There is a person who I seem a bit... Attached to.  
Nate: Is that so? Who is it? Tell me! Just give me some details! Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!  
Lee: Fine! Her name is Carley. She is a reporter. Though she had a shitty life. Her parents died, her grandpa died, she once had a boyfriend and he dumped her for some stupid whore.  
Nate: That sucks.  
Lee: I know.  
Nate: Are you planning on marrying her?  
Lee: What?! No!  
Nate: Come on dude, you're single, she is single! Do the fucking math!  
Lee: I don't know.  
Nate: Plus that little girl you're talking about will need a mother.  
Lee: I know that.  
Nate: Plus you need a woman to cook, clean and shit. You're a man, men aren't slaves.  
Lee: You make it sound as if I'm a pussy.  
Nate: Well you kinda are if you don't want to reveal your feelings to Carley.  
Lee: Ugh.  
Nate: By the way, I do have a girlfriend.  
Lee: Really? Who is she?  
Nate: Let's just say that she isn't like your goody two shoes neighbours. She is very different. She is hot, she drinks a lot like me, she is fucking perfect! People don't like her just because she is different.  
Lee: I see...  
Nate: Well, I have to go. I'll see you later, Lee.  
Lee: Sure...  
Lee gets out of the truck and Nate drives away.  
Lee: What a fucking weirdo... Though, he is kinda right. If I won't confess my feelings then I won't get another chance... Maybe I should tell Carley about how I feel about her tomorrow.  
Lee gets in his car and drives away.


	15. The Kiss

At morning, we see Lee dressing up and preparing himself to go to Carley's house and reveal his feelings and suddenly he hears some noises outside. He looks at the window and sees Kenny and Lilly fighting again.  
Lee: Jesus Christ...  
Lee goes outside and sees Lilly and Kenny fighting and also there are Mark, Larry and Lenny.  
Lenny: Kenny, come on!  
Mark: Lilly, calm down!  
Larry: Kick his ass, Lilly!  
Clementine shows up.  
Clementine: What's going on?  
Lee: Kenny and Lilly are fighting again.  
Clementine: They're always fighting.  
Lee: Yeah but it's getting old now.  
Kenny: I'm tired of you telling me what to do!  
Lilly: Well I'm tired of your damn attitude!  
Kenny: Fuck you!  
Lilly: Fuck you!  
Lenny: GUYS!  
Lee goes to see the situation.  
Lee: Guys, what's going on?  
Kenny: Lee, do you agree that if Lilly would leave, the neighbourhood would be a better place?  
Lilly: Lee, Kenny causes trouble! He needs to leave!  
Lee: Guys...  
Mark: Fighting against each other won't solve anything! You both are good neighbours but this damn rivalry of yours is getting too fucking old!  
Lilly: I don't fucking care Mark!

At Carley's house, Carley looks at the window and sees the fight between Kenny and Lilly.  
Carley: Jesus Christ, they're at it again.  
Doug is inside aswell.  
Doug: Well you know Kenny and Lilly, they won't get along.  
Carley: I know. Doug, what should I do about Lee?  
Doug: I think you should confess your feelings. I mean you like him right?  
Carley: Of course but I...  
Doug: Look, he is not like James. He won't fall for an evil woman like Luciel.  
Carley: I know that.  
Doug: Also, Clementine will need a mom. You care about her right?  
Carley: Of course! She is like a little angel from Heaven. Hell, even she thinks that me and Lee like each other.  
Doug: How so?  
Carley: While Lee was with Kenny and Lenny, I was taking care of her and I saw a drawing of me and Lee holding hands.  
Doug: I guess she wants you two to be together aswell.  
Carley: I guess...  
Doug: Look Carley, I may not be a genius when it comes to love, but I know that you like Lee and you can't deny that.  
Carley: Yeah...  
Doug: You have to tell him about your feelings.  
Carley: Maybe you're right.  
Doug: Of course I'm right. Your best friend.  
Carley: Thanks Doug. I'm going right now to tell Lee about how I feel.  
Doug: Really? Right now? While Kenny and Lilly...  
Carley: Look, I'm sure they will stop fighting after three minutes or so.  
Doug: I don't know about that.

Kenny and Lilly are still fighting.  
Kenny: Get the fuck out of here, Lilly!  
Lilly: You get the fuck out of here, Kenny!  
Lee: ENOUGH!  
Kenny and Lilly are shocked when Lee yells at them.  
Kenny: Lee-  
Lee: I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT, KENNY! I'm tired of you two fighting all the fucking time!  
Lilly: Look-  
Lee: NO! You two need to grow up! Both of you are adults and yet you act like two kids! When I moved here, you were the first neighbours I met and at dinner, you two acted immature! After dinner, I thought about leaving.  
Kenny: You wanted to leave?  
Lee: Yes Kenny, because I can't stand being in a neighbourhood with two people who are too damn stubborn to listen to a reason! But when I found Clementine, I changed my mind, I din't want to leave. If you two won't stop fighting, I'm might consider leaving the neighbourhood and take Clem and Sam with me.  
Lilly: Lee, come-  
Lee: I don't want to hear it anymore!  
Lee leaves and heads towards Carley's house. Kenny and Lilly look ashamed and embarrassed.  
Kenny: I think he is right...  
Lilly: Yeah...  
Lenny: He has a point.  
Mark: You two need to end your feud and become friends if you want Lee to stay here.  
Kenny: I guess...

Carley gets out of her house. She sees Lee coming.  
Carley: Ok... Here goes nothing.  
Carley starts walking and Doug is outside aswell.  
Doug: Good luck!  
Carley: Than-  
And then both Lee and Carley accidently... Kiss much to Clementine, Kenny, Lilly, Lenny, Mark, Larry and Doug's shock. Lee and Carley see what they did and Lee runs back in his house and Carley runs back in her house.  
Kenny: Well... That was new.  
Lilly: No kidding...  
Lenny: So... They like each other or something?


	16. Becoming a Couple

At night, Lee and Carley are both shocked about their accidental kiss. In Lee's house, Kenny, Lenny, Mark, Doug, Omid, Luke, Pete, Nick, Wyatt and Eddie are inside and are trying to help Lee. In Carley's house, Katjaa, Lilly, Molly and Christa are inside and are trying to help Carley. Clementine and Duck are in Kenny's house.  
At Lee's house.  
Lee: I wanted to tell her my feelings but I-  
At Carley's house.  
Carley: Never thought that we would actually kiss for the first time.  
At Lee's house.  
Kenny: Well, it happened and-  
Katjaa: There is nothing you can do about it now.  
Lee: I know but I hope she-  
Carley: Won't avoid me because of this.  
Mark: Look man, it's obvious that you two are-  
Lilly: In love.  
Lee: Yeah but what if this will turn into a Jennif-  
Carley: James situation?  
Doug: I don't know about that. Carley isn't the-  
Katjaa: Cheater type like James.  
Lee: Well, me and Jennifer broke up because we always argued about stuff and-  
Carley: James cheated on me with Luciel and we broke up.  
Luke: Yeah but this would be a good start for-  
Molly: You and Lee.  
Lee: I know but I don't have the-  
Carley: Guts to do it.  
Pete: Well, what's stopping you? Law? Family? Lu-  
Christa: Ciel?  
Lee: No but thank God that-  
Carley: Luciel is gone that no good-  
Kenny: Whore.  
Lilly: Bitch.  
Lenny: Slut.  
Molly: Asshole.  
Mark: Cunt.  
Christa: Satanic monster.  
Lee: Well enough about Luciel, let's focus on-  
Carley: Me and Lee.  
Wyatt: You two would be a good couple. I mean she is-  
Christa: Nice, strong-  
Omid: Sexy, smart-  
Lee: I think I-  
Carley: got the message.  
Lee: So, what should I-  
Carley: Do now?  
Kenny: Just confess your feelings already and-  
Katjaa: You will see how it goes from there.  
Lee: Ok but when should I-  
Carley: Do it?  
The guys: DO IT-  
The women: NOW!  
We see Lee being kicked out of the house and Carley gets kicked out aswell.  
Lee: Thanks a lot-  
Carley: Girls.  
Lee and Carley see each other and they both get worried about what to do. Both walk towards each other.  
Lee: Hey.  
Carley: Hey.  
Lee: I want to say... Sorry for kissing you.  
Carley: No, I should apologise.  
Lee: Look, I want to tell you something.  
Carley: Me too.  
Lee: Ok... I... Like you Carley.  
Carley: Really?  
Lee: Yeah. You remind me exactly of my wife, Jennifer. Except that you don't always argue with me like how I always argued with her.  
Carley: To be honest, I like you too. You remind me of James except that you are brave while he was a coward. I really like you Lee. Hell, I... Love you.  
Lee: Is that how you feel?  
Carley: Yeah...  
Lee:... Thanks.  
Carley: So... We are a couple then?  
Lee smiles.  
Lee: I think so.  
Carley: Good.  
Lee and Carley are about to kiss until...  
Voice: Carley!  
Carley is shocked when she hears the voice. Lee and Carley turn around and to Carley's horror and shock, it's her ex-boyfriend, James Camp.  
Carley: James!

To Be Continued.


	17. Carley's Ex-Boyfriend

James approaches Carley.  
James: Hello Carley. It's been a long time.  
Carley: James! What are you doing here?  
James: Luciel... She cheated on me. She abandoned me for some drunk moron! I'm sorry Carley! I'm an idiot for being in love with the Devil.  
Carley: You should of thought of that before cheating on me.  
James: I know but we can fix this! We can become a couple again!  
Carley: It's too late. I have a new boyfriend.  
James: What?! WHO?!  
Carley: Him.  
Carley kisses Lee which angers James.  
James: You have a new boyfriend?!  
Carley: Yeah. And he is greater than you!  
Carley leaves and goes back into her house and Lee goes back into his house aswell.  
Katjaa: What is it Carley?  
Carley:... James is back.  
Lilly: What?! He is here?! Where is he?! I want to kill that son of a bitch!  
Carley: He is outside.  
James knocks on the door.  
James: Carley? It's me James. Please open the door.  
Molly: Don't open the door. Let him rot!  
Carley: Leave me the fuck alone, James!  
James: Come on! I said I was sorry! I want you back!  
Carley unlocks the door and James enters in the house.  
Carley: You want me back?  
James: Of course. I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I should of listened to the others about Luciel. I'm sorry.  
Lilly: Yeah, you should of listened.  
James: But now that I'm back, we can become a couple. Just ditch that creep and we will be happy once again.  
Carley: Is that so?  
James: Yes.  
Carley kicks James in the balls.  
James: AHHH!  
Carley: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!  
James: Carley, please!  
Carley gets some plates and throws them at James.  
James: Carley!  
Carley: YOU BROKE MY FUCKING HEART AND NOW YOU WANT ME BACK?! FUCK YOU JAMES!  
Carley keeps throwing the plates at him.  
James: PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME!  
Carley throws James out.  
Carley: I don't love you anymore! I love Lee and he loves me!  
Carley closes the door. James gets up and he is angry.  
James: I'M GONNA KILL THIS BASTARD!

The guys get out of Lee's house and Clementine enters in Lee's house.  
Clementine: So you and Carley are a couple now?  
Lee: Yeah.  
Clementine: Does that mean that she will be my mom?  
Lee: Maybe. But first, we will have to-  
Someone knocks at his door. Lee opens the door and it's James.  
James: You son of a bitch!  
Lee: What do you want?  
James: You stole her from me!  
Lee: Stole who?  
James: CARLEY!  
Lee: Listen here, I din't steal her. She made her choice.  
James: Who the fuck do you think you are? Just coming to this neighbourhood and stealing every girl you meet?!  
Lee: I din't steal her!  
James: Like hell you din't!  
James attacks Lee.  
Clementine: LEAVE HIM ALONE!  
James: I WILL KILL YOU!  
Sam bites James in the leg. Lee punches James and they both fight. Kenny shows up.  
Kenny: Hey Lee, I forgot my-  
Kenny sees the fight between Lee and James.  
Kenny: Oh shit!  
Kenny goes to help Lee. Lilly shows up aswell.  
Lilly: Holy fuck!  
James strangles Lee.  
James: Carley is mine!  
Kenny and Lilly attack James and manage to beat him up. They throw James out of the house.  
Kenny: Get the fuck out of here, James! You don't belong here anymore!  
Lilly: What he said!  
Kenny and Lilly smile at each other. James gets up.  
James: What is so special about this guy?!  
Kenny: He isn't a cheater like you!  
Lilly: Get the hell out of here or I'll call the police!  
James: FINE!  
James gets in his car and leaves. Kenny and Lilly help Lee get up.  
Kenny: Are you ok?  
Lee: Yeah, I am.  
Lilly: Sorry about what happened.  
Lee: It's ok. It's not your fault.  
Carley shows up.  
Carley: What happened?  
Kenny: Your ex-boyfriend attacked Lee but me and Lilly beat his ass and he left.  
Carley: Thank God. I'm sorry Lee.  
Lee: It's not your fault.  
Carley: Well, atleast he is gone.  
Lee: Yeah. And now we can be happy once again.  
Carley: I hope so.  
Both Lee and Carley kiss.  
Lee: So, tomorrow we should have our first date.  
Carley: Really? Where?  
Lee: In a restaurant.  
Carley: Ok. I can't wait.  
Kenny: Let's hope things will be much better from now on.  
Lilly: What can happen now? What, will Luciel come back or something?  
Kenny glares at Lilly.  
Kenny: Don't joke about that ever again.  
Clementine: Who is Luciel?  
Kenny: It's no one. Just ignore what we said.  
Clementine: Ok.


	18. Date

In the next day, at night, we see Lee dressing up for his date with Carley. He is a bit nervous. Clementine shows up.  
Clementine: I'm sure things will be ok, dad.  
Lee: I hope so too, sweet pea.  
Clementine: Where are you two going?  
Lee: At a restaurant. We want to have a romantic date.  
Clementine: That sounds nice.  
Lee: I know.  
Lee and Clementine climb down and get out of the house.  
Lee: Ok sweet pea, be nice to Kenny and his family, ok?  
Clementine: Ok.  
Lee and Clementine walk to Kenny's house. Lee knocks on the door and Kenny opens it.  
Kenny: Ready for your big date?  
Lee: Yeah.  
Kenny: Well good luck, man.  
Lee: Thanks.  
Clementine enters in Kenny's house. Lee walks to Carley's house. He is standing in front of the door and Carley opens the door and she is wearing the red dress that Lee gave her.  
Lee: You look hot.  
Carley: So do you.  
Lee: Ready?  
Carley: Yeah.  
Lee takes Carley's hand and they both get in Lee's car and Lee drives away.

At the restaurant, Lee and Carley are sitting at a table and they are looking at each other. They finished eating and they are waiting for dessert.  
Lee: How do you feel?  
Carley: I feel like a princess now.  
Lee: Because of the restaurant?  
Carley: Maybe.  
Lee: Did James take you to a restaurant before?  
Carley: Not really. Our first date was in his house because his mom wouldn't give him money.  
Lee: Momma's boy huh?  
Carley: Yeah.  
Lee: Well, it's a good thing I'm not a total geek like him.  
Carley: Believe me, you're much better than him.  
Lee: Thanks.  
Carley: Don't mention it.  
Lee: You know, when we first met, I thought you were hiding something from me.  
Carley: Is that so?  
Lee: Yeah, I thought you were some killer or something.  
Carley: Huh, I thought the same about you when you first arrived here. And when you adopted Clementine.  
Lee: But it turns out that I wasn't so bad after all, huh?  
Carley: Yeah.  
Lee: By the way, sorry for making Doug tell me about your secret.  
Carley: It's ok. Everybody in the neighbourhood knew about it.  
Lee: About the guy that attacked you in the alley.  
Carley: Yeah?  
Lee: Did you know him?  
Carley: No, he was just some guy called Winston. He wanted my money.  
Lee: It's a good thing that I showed up, right?  
Carley: Yeah. Though, I could of handled the situation myself.  
Lee: Whatever you say, Wonder Woman.  
Carley: Shut it.  
Lee and Carley are about to kiss until...  
Voice: So you finally grew up some balls, huh?  
Lee is shocked when he hears the voice. He looks up and it's the guy he met outside UGA. Nate.  
Lee: Not you!  
Nate: What? Surprised to see me?  
Carley: Who is he?  
Nate: He din't tell you about me? What kind of a friend are you Lee? Not telling your girlfriend about your friends is low.  
Lee: We are not friends! Now leave the hell alone!  
Nate: Hey, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here right now.  
Lee: I guess...  
Nate: Anyway, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend.  
Lee: Ok.  
Lee whispers to Carley.  
Lee: I hope his girlfriend will be much more mature than him.  
Carley: I hope so too.  
Nate: LUCIEL! Get your ass over here!  
Carley froze when she heard the name.  
Carley: L-Luciel?  
Luciel shows up.  
Luciel: Why did you bring me here? We could of had our date in your house for fuck sake!  
Nate: This is my new pal, Lee. And this is his girlfriend.  
Luciel looks at Carley and smiles evily.  
Luciel: It's been a long time, Carley.  
Carley gets angry when she looks at Luciel.  
Carley: You!

To Be Concluded.


	19. Epilogue

At the restaurant, Carley is shocked to see Luciel.  
Nate: You two know each other?  
Luciel: You could say that. We were old "friends".  
Carley: Friends my ass!  
Lee: Carley! Don't make a scene here.  
Nate: Can we sit down with you guys?  
Carley: No!  
Lee: Sure.  
Nate: Great!  
Nate and Luciel sit at the table with Lee and Carley.  
Carley: Lee, are you fucking insane?! That's Luciel.  
Lee: I know but we can't make a scene here and get kicked out.  
Carley: I know but...  
Lee: Look, we'll eat dessert and we get out of here.  
Carley: Ok.  
Nate: So, anyone thirsty?  
Lee: No.  
Carley: Not really.  
Nate: How about you Lucy?  
Luciel: I already drank some whiskey back home.  
Nate: That's what I would like to hear.  
Luciel: So Carley, you have a new boyfriend.  
Carley: Yeah. Jealous?  
Luciel: Maybe. If you aren't careful, I could steal him away from you like I did with James.  
Carley: You little!  
Luciel: Hey, not my fault that James doesn't like boring girls.  
Carley: I'll kill you!  
Luciel: I would like to see you try!  
Lee: Carley, calm down!  
Nate: Come on Lucy, not tonight.  
Carley: Ok.  
Luciel: Fine.  
Lee: So, how did you two meet?  
Luciel: Well, after I dumped James, we both met at a bar.  
Nate: It was like destiny. By the way, did I tell you that your eyes are beautiful?  
Luciel: Many times.  
Lee: Well you two are a happy couple.  
Carley: Happy my ass.  
Luciel: Not really. He is kinda boring.  
Nate: I know you are just kidding, babe.  
Luciel: No, I'm not.  
The waiter arrives with dessert. It's ice scream.  
Lee: Thank you.  
The waiter leaves.  
Nate: Mind sharing some ice scream with us?  
Lee: Well...  
Luciel: No, let them eat. After all, Carley looks hungry.  
Carley: What did you say?  
Luciel: Considering how much you eat, I'm surprised you don't like a sumo wrestler.  
Carley: Shut the fuck up!  
Luciel: What are you going to do?  
Carley: THIS!  
Carley throws the plate with ice scream at Luciel and it hits her face and her face gets covered in ice scream. Nate licks the ice scream off her face.  
Nate: Tasty.  
Luciel: No one does this to me you bitch!  
Luciel gets up and punches Carley. Carley fights back and both of them fight and everybody in the restaurant watches the fight.  
Nate: CATFIGHT!  
Lee: We have to stop them!  
Nate: And ruin the fun? No way!  
Lee: They will kill each other!  
Nate: No they won't.  
Lee: I'll stop them myself.  
Lee tries to stop both Carley and Luciel but Luciel punches Lee.  
Carley: LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU CUNT!  
Carley punches Luciel in the stomach. Luciel grabs a knife.  
Luciel: I'm gonna cut you like a thanksgiving pig!  
Luciel grabs Carley by her hair and aims the knife at her throat. Lee sees this.  
Lee: NO!  
Lee grabs Luciel's hand and slaps her.  
Luciel: WHY YOU!  
Lee: If you ever try to hurt her ever again, I WILL KILL YOU!  
The police arrive.  
Officer: What's going on here?!  
Carley runs away.  
Lee: Carley, wait!  
The officer stops Lee.  
Officer: Son, can you explain what happened here?  
Lee: Well...  
Lee explains to the officer about the fight and that Luciel tried to kill Carley but he stopped her. We see the cops arresting Luciel.  
Luciel: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
Officer: You're under arrest for attempted murder.  
Luciel: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!  
Officer: Yes we can.  
The cops put Luciel in the police car and drive away. Lee gets in his car and goes to search for Carley.

Lee arrives at a park and sees Carley on the bench, crying. Lee sits next to her.  
Lee: Carley.  
Carley looks at Lee with tears in her eyes.  
Carley: It's my fault.  
Lee: It's not your fault. It's Luciel. But don't worry, she is going to jail now.  
Carley: We should of never came there. I'm a fucking disaster!  
Lee: No you're not.  
Carley: The reason why I wanted to commit suicide wasn't just because of James. It was because I din't have anyone. My parents are dead, my grandpa is dead, my relatives are in different countries. I will always be alone.  
Lee: That's not true! I love you Carley! I will never leave you! You aren't alone. You have many friends like Kenny, Katjaa, Doug, Omid, Christa, Lilly, Mark, Molly, Luke and so many others. Plus, Clementine likes you. She wants you to be her mom.  
Carley wipes her tears from her eyes.  
Carley: When you were at fishing with Kenny and Lenny, Clementine made a drawing of me and you holding hands.  
Lee: Really?  
Carley: Yeah. I think she knew that we like each other.  
Lee: See? She cares about us.  
Carley: Yeah.  
Lee: By the way, I want to show you something.  
Carley: What is it?  
Lee gets on his knees, he searches his pocket and gets a little box. He opens the box and it has a ring. Lee shows her the ring.  
Carley: Lee...  
Lee: Carley, will you marry me?  
Carley smiles at Lee.  
Carley: Yes! I will marry you!  
Lee puts the finger on Carley's finger and they both kiss.

After some days, Lee and Carley get married and Carley becomes an Everett and also becomes Clementine's mom. The neighbours were very happy for Lee and Carley. Carley moved in Lee's house and her old house is now for sale.  
After a month, we see Omid in front of Lee's house and trying to take a picture of Lee, Carley, Clementine and Sam. Lee and Carley are next to each other and Clementine is holding Sam.  
Omid: Ok, one, two, THREE!  
Omid takes a picture of the happy family.  
Omid: Do you guys like it?  
Lee: Yeah, it's great.  
Clementine: I like it.  
Carley: Can you take another picture? With me and Lee kissing?  
Omid: Sure.  
Omid is about to take a picture of Lee and Carley kissing and with Clementine holding Sam again. Lee and Carley are about to kiss and...  
Voice: HEY GUYS!  
Lee and Carley are shocked when they hear the voice. It's Nate's voice. We see Nate's truck stopping in front of Lee's house. Nate gets out of the truck.  
Lee: Nate?  
Nate: Hey.  
Lee: Aren't you mad at me for putting Luciel in jail?  
Nate: Nah, screw that bitch! She dumped me for some guy in jail called Crabtree. But fuck her! She was a whore anyways.  
Lee: I see... So what are you doing here?  
Nate: Well, I'm here to tell you that I'm moving here!  
Lee, Carley and Clementine: WHAT?!  
Nate: Yup, I'm a new neighbour. I heard that your old house is for sale, Miss Everett. So, that will be my new house!  
Carley: Jesus Christ! No!  
Lee: Great...  
Nate: Hey you! What's your name?  
Omid: Omid.  
Nate: Bromid, take a picture of me and this little happy family, will ya?  
Omid: Sure.  
Omid takes a picture of Nate and Lee's family. In the picture, Nate is grinning while Lee and Carley are glaring at him, Sam is barking at Nate and Clementine looks embarrassed.

THE END


	20. The Characters

Ok, I want to say that the characters Luciel and Oliver were not created by me. They were created by a forum friend of mine named IWMT. He once made a story with these characters but his story was deleted unfortnately.

The character Lenny was a character created by another forum friend of mine named TeamKennyAlways. He never put Lenny in a story.

So yeah, I thank both IWMT and TeamKennyAlways for helping me put their characters in this story.


	21. Sequel

I'm planning on making a sequel to this story. Nate will be theprotagonist for the sequel and the name for the sequel will be „The Life of Nate the Cobra"

If you liked this story, then I'm sure that you will like the sequel. :)


End file.
